Our Precious Alice in Zombieland
by Reaper.death
Summary: Zombies have ambushed Wonderland, shaking the world to its very core! The Role Holders knew this would happen sooner or later after Alice left, so what's better than to go bring her back from her world? But what's this? Alice doesn't remember them! She calls herself something else. Now, 'Alice' has to fight for her life in a world of nonsense. Filled with zombies and death. AU.


**Reaper. death**: Unfortunately, my mother broke my usual hard drive and I got my brother to buy me a new one. Unfortunately, again, he bought me a Hello Kitty pen drive. It's pink…

He knows I hate pink.

I hate pink.

I HATE IT!

But I'll learn to love it.

This is dedicated to _supersushicupcake_ and _Tailsdoll123_. _Supersushicupcake_, I'm sorry I couldn't deliver your oneshot, but I hope you'll accept this in exchange. I'll give you your oneshot on a later date.

_Tailsdoll123_…I'm sorry I didn't wish you happy birthday. And I don't think that the Pokemon fanfic I wrote you was good enough. So here. Happy Late Birthday!

Again, sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Heart/Joker/Clover/Daiya no Kuni no Alice.

Notes_:_

"**Talking**", The woman with orange hair is speaking with vengeance.

"**Talking**", Arisu is speaking telepathically with Alicia.

Please read and review.

_*Edited on 4/16/2013*_

* * *

A young woman dressed in a heavy cloak was crouching beneath a little girl who sat in a rocking chair, motionless. She was a very pretty woman, with ginger hair and warm almond eyes. The girl before her was her creator. A young little girl with crimson eyes that held no soul and aquamarine hair that had no bounce.

The room they were in was childish, cute and quite large, like a penthouse suite. The walls were painted a sky blue and the ceiling was as well, but had clouds on them in an attempt to bring outside to the girl. There was a large toy chest in the corner that was open, empty. On the floor sprawled many toys, puzzles with their pieces scattered about, and darling little plush toys that sat in a circle around them, their eyes on the little girl. Card games were abandoned and a toy train set was put up in one large portion of the room, the train following the tracks forever. There was a table with a white laced table cloth over it with many chairs around, an expensive decorative tea set placed on it followed by a three-tiered stand filled with special dainty biscuits, scones, small cakes, and other types of sweets.

This was the only safe place for the girl, who had never experienced love, to be safe from the world. To be cut from reality was the only way to save her.

The woman took the girl's small hands and held them up to her lips, kissing them. The little girl was her everything. Her heart, her soul, her existence.

"Move, Arisu. Stand up. A step is all that it takes to leave Wonderland. They took your mind and heart, but they never took away your will." The woman said, but Arisu made no move to get up. It's not that she didn't want to…

It's that she can't.

Bandages were wrapped around her small legs, red spots of blood appearing here and there. She was incapable of walking. They took away her legs.

The woman let go of the small hands softly, folding them onto the girl's lap on top of a book with incoherent words sprawled onto the front cover. "My lady, this cannot happen no longer. For once… For once. I shall get revenge on Wonderland. What they've done is just…"

She curtly turned away from Arisu, heading towards the only door in the room. She looked back at the little girl in the rocking chair, looking at the wall with a lazy dazed look. Turning away, she opened the door and stepped out into the blinding light.

.

"…**Unacceptable**."

.

* * *

The crisp sound of paper turning could be heard in the personal office of The Caterpillar, Nightmare Gottschalk, with the more than occasional deep yawning from the incubus. The interruption of his yawning made his workers twitch, but they ignored it, for they were happy he was willing to work for once.

"Section 3.1, paragraph 3, sentence 7," The incubus pointed out with no interest in his tone and he then rested his chin on the palm of his hand while using his free hand to tap the very sentence he pointed out. "That statement is unnecessary as it has already been seen in Section 2.8 paragraph 1. Also, move Section 4.5 to 6.3 instead and have the staff check on the accounts in Annex 4. It seems that there is a problem clogging up with the accounting."

The Lizard, Gray Ringmarc, nodded respectively, "I shall." He held a clipboard, taking the necessary notes down in a neat, cursive handwriting before turning to one of the assistants to talk about the problems of the Annex 4. One Faceless woman held a stack of paper, making her way towards Nightmare's desk when she stopped abruptly. The stack fell from her hands, flying around onto the floor, covering the ground in crisp white and black lettering.

Everyone diverts their attention to her as her hands fly up to her mouth, the sound of her hacking up blackish red blood, seeping between her fingers. She coughs more and more. More blood escapes her hand before she falls to her knees.

Nightmare, Gray, and the staff back away from her as she collapsed, not moving. None of them could say anything, they didn't have to. The woman was there, dead. From what? From where?

From who?

A Faceless man step forward, kneeling before her and tapping her shoulder. "Excuse me…please, get up. Stand up, would you? I say, Marilynn! We have much work to do—"

A hand shot up from the dead form, grabbing his collar and Marilynn lifted her head, making everyone gasp. Instead of the smooth skin that never showed the eyes on the Faceless' face, there stood empty bloody eye sockets with fresh blood streaming down like tears. She opened her mouth and tackled the Faceless man, digging her teeth into his shoulders. Screams ensued, papers flew, and before Gray and Nightmare could recollect their thoughts, Marilynn stood in the middle of the room with all the Faceless staff on the ground, a bite wound somewhere on their visible skin on their bodies. A throaty groan escaped her mouth, blood staining her face.

The Faceless men and women soon twitched and stood up, their face gaining eye sockets and bloody tears, creepy chuckles escaping from their throats.

Gray whipped out a hidden knife from his sleeves before stepping in front of Nightmare. "Sir, please get out of the room and alert the others in the Clover Tower." Nightmare nodded, a serious look on his face, but as he took a step, his foot landed on a fallen pen, crushing it under his weight. The minute the pen cracked into oblivion, the Faceless all lunged at them.

"NNRRRAARRRGH!"

.

"**Nightmare…why is a Raven like a writing desk?**"

.

* * *

(Alicia POV)

World History class was boring as usual. No other words could describe it. I sat at my desk that was by the window, my chin propped onto the palm of my hand, my free hand fiddling with my blue mechanical pencil. My blonde hair cascaded down my shoulders as I yawned quietly. My turquoise eyes formed tears in the corner of my eyes and I let go of my pencil to wipe them away.

Turning my head to the window, I quickly fell in a daze. The sky was oddly cloudy when the weather man said it was going to be sunny all week. I never watched the news anymore, not even the radio. It was more interesting to read books than watch TV.

Sadly, I always stayed up late reading so many books, my elder sister would come in and scold me before forcing me to sleep. Right now, exhaustion was taking control of me. My eyes began drooping before I allowed sleep to get control of me.

"_Alice! Help me! Help! This is out of control!_"

"_No! Stay back!_"

"_Everyone! Board up the territories! Forget the ones outside the gates! There's no help for them!_"

"_Alice! Alice, we need you!_"

"_I'm so scared…I'm so scared. I can't sleep anymore, can I?_"

"_Augh! There's too many!_"

"_Help!_"

"_Alice!_"

"_WHY!?_"

I jerked in my sleep, trembling and panting. The sound of bullets raining through the air, firing endlessly filled my ears. When I tried to open my eyes, I could only see red crimson eyes staring back at me. They were empty of emotions. No sorrow, no anger.

Just…disappointment.

Everything around me seemed to have melted away as I stared back at the eyes that floated in front of me across from my desk. Pale skin grew underneath and it took form of a little girl, floating in front of me. She had flowing aquamarine hair and wore a white slip on dress. She was so adorable. So sad.

She was like a jewel. Something that was too precious to be kept in the world.

She began moving her lips, but I couldn't hear anything. But as I looked closely at what she was trying to say, it became clear that she was repeating herself.

.

"**They're greedy. So greedy. Save yourself. Alice. Fight your way out…from Wonderland.**"

.

Then she was gone. And I was alone in the dark. I ran a hand through my hair, before gasping when I fell out of my chair and into an endless hole of nothing. Falling, falling, falling. Down, down, down. I found myself screaming as I descended down the hole, feeling nothing put the rush of the wind. I found myself closing my eyes and allowing the darkness to swallow me.

There was something about that little girl that I wish to correct. My name wasn't Alice. My name was Alicia. Similar, yet completely different. Alice, that name, made me uncomfortable, as if it made me a different person. And whenever my sister Lorina called me Alice by accident, she'd drop onto her knees and apologize more than I'd like… Why was my family afraid to call me Alice?

"Even before the end of the war, Wilson outlined "Fourteen Points" to the United States Congress—his basis for a peace settlement that he believed justified the enormous military struggle being waged-…Alicia if you do not wake up right now, I'll write you up, young missy!"

I shot up from my desk, soft giggles erupting through the class. A deep blush ran across my face as I bowed my head in shame. "Ah, sorry…" I whimpered as I lifted my book and did my best to shield my face from my teacher's glare.

As the teacher continued his lecture, I continued writing down the necessary notes onto my spiral. A clattering suddenly sprang from outside the door as the lead of my mechanical pencil broke. I clicked the top with my thumb to give me more as Mr. Zenith opened the door.

"Oh, Ms. Sattir, what a surprise," Mr. Zenith said as Ms. Sattir stood at the doorway, saying nothing. Her brown bangs hid her eyes from us, but I could see something red pooling up from her eyes. What…

Ms. Sattir suddenly lunged forward, sinking her teeth onto his face, ripping his skin. Mr. Zenith screamed as his hands flew up to his face, only to scream more as he touched the meat and blood that hid behind his skin. Chaos ensued through the class as I stood up from my desk, watching in horror as Ms. Sattir attacked one of my classmates.

Mr. Zenith screams filled the air along with the others before he stopped and his eye balls fell out of their sockets, groaning. I screamed before stepping back, grabbing my bag and pencil. I stuffed my history book into my bag before fastening it close and almost screamed when I saw my whole entire classroom turned into…monsters.

They were standing there, groaning and moaning. I grunted before quietly grabbing my spiral, narrowing my eyes at them. I've read this in a horror story before. Might as well test it out now. I raised my spiral into the air before tossing it to the opposite side I was at. The minute it hit the wall, they all ran forward, letting out blood curdling shrieks as they began clawing at where they thought their victim was. Instead, they were clawing at each other, ripping flesh with their teeth, their nails scraping across their now rotten skin.

I made a mad dash for the door, ignoring the fact that my footsteps thumped against the floor. I knew they were running after me. I let out a muffled scream as I dashed past the zombies that were roaming the hallways. Some followed me, some fell down. I was too scared to stop.

I'm not the most athletic person, and because of that, my legs were burning with every step that I took. I had no choice but to hide into a random classroom, barely dodging a crowd of zombies that came after me.

I locked the door quickly and grabbed anything to place in front of the door. I pushed a table in front of the door, topped them with chairs, and placed anything heavy around them, like books. I shuddered when they began letting out hungry moans as they crowded at the door, trying to push their way in.

~RATTLE~ ~RATTLE~

Glancing around the room, it turned out to be the workshop. The whole place was abandoned, most likely that the teacher had evacuated the students out of the school. I shook my head. Who knows what might have happened to them now.

"I should find what I can use to protect myself…" I mumbled to myself as I searched around the room, only to find a box filled with random items. The rest I could find that wasn't in the box were simply hot glue guns, books (They were all the same on building important objects, so I took one), and hammers. Nothing else was useful, but I took one of the hammers (my bag still didn't feel too heavy). I digged through the contents, only to find a nail gun that ran on gas, an extra tank of gas for it, and lots of nails. "I saw this in a book, I believe…" I muttered before grabbing wood, an eraser, a box cutter, a saw, and some duct tape that were conveniently in a hidden box under the table.

Hearing them banging the door caused me to jolt in fear, grabbing the saw and sawing the long wooden beam in half of equal parts. I used the box cutter to slice the eraser in half before I began to tape everything together, crafting a nail gun rife. I positioned it, letting the back rest on my shoulder. It rested in my arms comfortably, as if it belonged in my arms. Not the tool-turned-weapon, but the gun.

A gun in my arms felt comfortable.

I quickly stuffed the gas tank, the nails, and luckily I found a drill (somewhere), into my bag before the doors, along with the barrier I had stacked up, fell through, the zombies at the front falling into the room while the others slowly staggered in. My right hand's fingers flew to the trigger of the nail gun. A nail ejected from it and stabbed a zombie in the middle of his forehead. The zombie fell back, not moving. Receiving sudden momentum, I pulled the trigger quickly, many times, until they were all writhing on the ground, not moving.

I let out a deep sigh before making my way to the entrance, stepping over them. As I stepped out of the now unmoving zombies, I rummaged through my bag before flinching when something sharp pricked me. I ignored it and grabbed it before pulling it out. Nails. I simply shoved it into the nail gun rifle before making a mad dash down the hallway.

There was no time for mourning. I learned that a long time ago. There was no time to rest. I was beginning to adjust to that.

I had to keep going. And going. I shouldn't stop for anything.

I needed to survive.

'_But first I need to get to my house and check on my sisters_,' I thought as I quietly descended down the stairs past some crawling zombies. "Lorina and Edith, I hope they're safe…" I quietly said as I reached the doors of the entrance, opening it only to run into a man with hot pink hair, cat ears and a tail, amber eyes, and a leather punk outfit. There were piercings on his cat ears and tails, almost the sight of them made me recoil from the man.

He looked at me before giving me a Cheshire grin, and I stepped back holding my gun up, glaring at him. With that smile of his, I KNEW he wanted something. Oh dear lord, he was a potential molester!

"Stay away from me! I know how to use this!" I warned as I placed a finger at the trigger, glaring daggers at the cat man. He held his hands up, chuckling. I frowned, he wasn't taking me seriously.

"Whoa, whoa there! You've been gone so long and this is how you greet me, Alice?" He asked and I almost vomited right there.

The gun in my arms didn't feel right in my hands. It felt uncomfortable and painful. My stomach churned when I remembered pulling the trigger at those zombies. Before they were zombies, they were humans. My classmates, my friends.

I felt horrible.

Tears immediately fell from my eyes as I lowered the gun, letting go of the trigger and wiping my eyes. "Oh, gosh…no… I can't believe I pulled the trigger on them…! I was about to shoot you! What's wrong with me? I-I-!" The man suddenly hugged me, comforting me.

"There, there, Alice. It'll be alright. You were just scared and you had to find a way out," He purred into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He stroked my blonde hair, only for me to push him back forcefully.

"I'm not Alice!" I snapped. "My name is Alicia! Alicia Lockhart!" He stared at me in disbelief before loud chorused groans carved into the air, causing us both to look back. I almost screamed when a wave of zombies came right for us.

He grabbed my hand, shocking me, and began running. "Run, Alice!" I had no choice but to run with him, my feet pounding against the ground as we left the school building and towards the gates. I panted, feeling my limit of running already coming, but I forced myself to continue.

"Alice, hurry!"

A bead of salty water escaped my right eye as I continued running. The images of my teachers, my classmates, my friends. They were all back at the school. Turned. They all became zombies in front of my eyes. A rush of guilt spreaded throughout my body. I just stood there and watched! I watched them become zombies! And I didn't do anything.

I never hated myself so much in my whole life.

We dashed out of the school gates into the forest that surrounded the school. That was strange. There wasn't any forest around my school. Nonetheless, I ran with him, unable to find the heart to actually pry my hand away from his and run off on my own.

Soon, after a long time of running, we stopped in the middle of nowhere of the forest and we practically collapsed out of exhaustion. I hugged the gun close, needing it. It gave me the idea that I was going to survive this apocalypse that was occurring right now. At least, for a little while.

"Alice…are you…hh…alright?" He asked as he crouched down, panting and wheezing. He must have been thirsty. I found myself pulling one of the water bottles I had in my bag (for my lunch) and crawled over to him. My stomach was uneasy again when he called me that. Holding it out towards him, I gave him a soft smile when he looked up.

"My name isn't Alice… My name is Alicia."

And with that, he fell into tears, ignoring the bottle of water that he desperately needed. I could only make out some of the things he said in his wailing.

"Alice…Alice…! Don't lie….Alice!"

.

"_**When that man said that...I should have known that was going to be the end of me. For after that, I remembered the old me. About how I was their Alice."**_

.

~ (To be Continued) ~

* * *

**Reaper. death**: Review! Everybody!


End file.
